1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel electric current producing cell. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in the electric current producing cells of the type comprising an alkali metal anode, a solid electrolyte, and a cathode having metal chalcogenide cathode-active material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been considerable interest in recent years in developing high energy density electrochemical cell systems. Among the systems being investigated are those employing nonaqueous electrolytes including liquid and fused electrolytes, anodes containing lightweight metals, such as alkali metals, and cathodes containing chalcogenide compounds. Typical systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,988,164; 3,925,098; 3,864,167 and 3,791,867.
Additionally, various efforts have been made to develop solid state electrolytes for high energy density electrochemical cell systems. Alkali metal-aluminum-halogen compounds have been utilized in liquid and molten state electrolyte systems (e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,984 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,298) and solid alkali metal-aluminum-halogen compound conductivity studies have been made (e.g., N. I. Anufrieva et al, Tseut. Metal., Vol. 1, pp 32-36 (1973); W. Weppner et al, Physics Letters, Vol. 58A, No. 4, pp 245-248 (1976); and J. Schoonman et al, J. Solid State Chem., Vol. 16, pp 413-422 (1976)). Additionally, some solvent complexed alkali metal salts have been described as solid electrolytes (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,704,174 and 3,977,900, for example). However, to date, there has been no suggestion that the solvated metal-alkali metal-halogen compounds of the type employed in the present invention might be useful in solid state electrolyte systems having alkali metal anodes and chalcogenide cathodes.